


Mrs & Mrs

by Kitty September (KittyAug)



Series: Kitty's SPN Femslash Bingo [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, F/F, SPN Femslash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/Kitty%20September
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="">SPN Femslash Bingo</a> Assassins AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs & Mrs

Bela’s hand trembles on her gun for the first time in years.

Anna’s blade is steady at Bela’s throat but she looks like she’s about to cry. Bela’s first instinct is to stop the tears not pull the trigger. And that’s when she knows she can’t do it. She can’t kill the woman she’s been unknowingly pitted against. She can’t kill the woman who, until tonight she believed to be nothing more than an art gallery owner. She can’t kill the woman who has shared her bed and her heart, and loved her  _and_  her cat for the last five years. She just can’t.

Bela Talbot, master assassin, would rather die than kill Anna Milton.

Bela lowers the gun and closes her eyes.

“Do it,” she whispers. One of them may as well make it out of this mess with their reputation and business intact. Anna has been her nemesis for years, unknown to either of them. They’ve been sniping sniper jobs from each other for longer than they’ve been lovers, and isn’t that a cruel twist of fate.

Anna is the Angel of Death, Bela just goes by Bauhaus. Pitting them against the same target probably felt like a great game when Crowley sent the orders out. Maybe he was even hoping it would come to this. Maybe that was the point. Thin out the competition.

Bela waits. But the stick of steel in her flesh doesn’t come.

She opened her eyes to see that Anna has let her knife arm fall to her side, blade barely held. She’s staring at Bela like she’s never seen her, or maybe she’s just never seen all of her.

“No,” Anna says. “I can’t.”

It doesn’t sound like a defeat. It sounds like coming home.

“Okay,” Bela says, with a shrug despite the situation being anything but casual.

“So, what do we do now?” Anna asks.

Bela smiles.

“We take out Crowley. That demonic bastard’s had this coming for years.”

Anna smiles back.

“Can we kiss and make up first?” Anna's grin is as wicked as her left hook turned out to be.

“Oh sweetie,” Bela smirks, “you can bloody well bet on on it.


End file.
